Bank
The Bank is a utility found in the TranZit mode of Green Run, Die Rise and Buried, in the Zombies mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. As long as the player has an active connection to online features, the player can store points in the bank for later use in the game or for a later game. It is found in the bank at Town, inside the metal door in TranZit. It appears as two boxes with two keys inside two locks. This door can be destroyed with any explosive weapon. The player can store up to 250,000 points in the box in increments of 1,000 points. When the player wishes to withdraw money, 1000 points will be withdrawn from the bank and 900 points will be given to the player and the 100 points are lost. Another method of withdrawing can be utilized at a different set of deposit boxes outside the vault by a desk. The player can hit the keys with the Galvaknuckles, which takes away 1100 points from the player and spawns a Bonus Points power-up worth 1000 points. This method can be used for sharing points with another player. After the version 1.12 update, a Bank has been added in Die Rise. The Bank is located in the two showers near the power room, instantly accessible at the start of the game by taking the elevator down from the spawn room, jumping to the second level of the next building. In Buried, the Bank is located in the bank accessible by either the second floor of the general store, or the tunnel under the gunsmith's shop. The Bank features two teller windows; players can deposit points at the left window (window farthest to the tunnel) and withdraw points at the right window (window closest to wall opening above). The keys to share Bonus Points are located behind the bank teller windows at the bottom near the tunnel. Whilst on Buried, the player has an option of gaining Time Bombs from the mystery box. As Time Bombs reverse deposits and withdrawals from the Bank, it is possible for the player to buy the buildable Galvaknuckles and store points in the form of the Bonus Points power-up. Before storing their points they wish to "duplicate", the player places a Time Bomb down and stores the money in the form of the bonus points power-up. If the player leaves the points floating in the bank and activates their time bomb, the player will have all their points that they had when placing the time bomb, and can run and grab their Bonus Points. This is most commonly done at the end of the round, when The Giant is holding a crawler for instance. Gallery Bank Transit BO2.png|The Bank in TranZit. Using TranZit Bank BO2.png|Using the TranZit Bank. Trivia * The Bank was originally based of a mod created for mapmakers in Call of Duty: World at War. This was a script programmed by a UGX member which other modders could use in custom zombie maps in the game to store and retrieve points in a fairly similar to the system featured in Tranzit, Die Rise, and Buried. More details on early versions of the mod can be viewed on the official UGX website a year prior to Call of Duty: Black Ops 2's release. https://www.ugx-mods.com/forum/index.php/topic,26.msg60.html#msg60 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities